Assassin or Family?
by Dragonslayer92
Summary: When Max is kicked out of the flock she meets two people but there is something weird about them. Are they keeping something from her? OR is Max keeping something from them? FAX in the end of the story. R
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Characters: Max 18 yrs, Ray 20 yrs, Ky 19 yrs **

"Max? Hello Max? EARTH TO MAX!" "Huh? Oh sorry Ray what do you need?" "Err its time for my watch." I nodded. I walked over to a soft patch of dirt next to Kyle (we call him Ky for short.) He looked over at me as I layed down.

He saw the expression on my face. "Max are you okay, you've been like depressed ever since we found you." I looked over at him.

Of course I was depressed-ish I just got kicked out of the flock I miss them especially Angel and an-an- Fang. I pushed him out of my thoughts. "I'm fine Ky just some bad memories are getting to me." I explained " Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I shook my head. I couldn't talk about it right now. I turned my back to him and fell asleep.

**MEMORY/DREAM **

_Every time you leave we get attacked you can't run off all the time when your sad or mad or something! Look at what happend Angel almost died! He yelled I winced and backed up. Tears started to form in my eyes. I think it's time you left. Your not as strong of a fighter anymore and your actions might end up getting us all killed. I shook my head and said no. He started to punch me. I grabbed his fist and threw him to the ground. Iggy felt him fall. He closed his eyes which didn't make much of a difference because he couldn't see anyways. GO MAX PLEASE JUST GO!_** END OF DREAM**

I sat up with cold sweat streaming down my neck and face.

Ray was leaning over me. He had a look of concern on his face. "I'm fine ok stop looking at me as if I'm going to collapse or like something bad is going to happen to me."

I said as I went over to my bag as I leaned down I realized how dirty and ripped my clothes were. I fumbled around and found a pair of black skinny jeans a black tank top and my black hooded sweatshirt.

I walked into the woods towards a freshwater stream I saw when we flew to our campsite.

I peeled off my clothes and stepped into the semi-cold water. I pulled in my wings tighter against my back and went underwater. I continued swimming around. I came to the surface and saw that Ky was sitting there watching me.

I sighed wishing that I could just be alone.

I remembered when they found me it was the night I had to leave I was flying fast and I blacked out. I fell the 400 feet and somehow survived. I blacked out again and again

everytime about five minutes after I woke up. The next day at like noon they found me. I had a minor concussion. A couple days later I was perfectly fine except for the fact that I was depressed.

Ever since then Ray has been over-protective as if I was fragile or his younger sister or something. _He's worried about you since he found you. He thought that it was a suicide attempt that's why they are watching you 24/7. _

_"_Okay voice not the right time for a pep talk." I thought at it. And as usual got no response at all.

I swam to shore trying to keep as much of me in the water. Ky was watching me intently. I grabbed my clothes and made a run for it into the woods. When I was sure I was alone I stretched out my wings.

I flapped them which made an air current around my body which made it dry almost immediatly. I tugged on my pants tank top and grabbed my sweatshirt. I walked back to where Ky was sitting. I nodded at him and we walked back to camp. We were silent the whole way to the camp.

Ray had a gun in his hand. He was shooting at a tree. His arm was bent and too close to him like he couldn't hold the wieght of a gun. I walked over to him and took the gun. I said "If your arm is all bent and too close to your body you won't be able to aim as well." I showed him how to stand and hold a gun. I aimed right at one of the chips in the tree that was made from one of the bullets.

I pulled the trigger. There was a loud gunshot. It hit square in the middle of the clip in the tree.

Ray smirked and looked at Ky and said "She's ready".

**A/N: sorry if this is really lame but it'll get better. please review **


	2. The race

Ray's POV:

"I have to tell her at some point". I thought to myself. My boss Jeff wanted me to recruit her into our **little** group. Me and Ky were assasins. Yeah I know you think I'm a monster that goes around killing everyone. No I only kill people who deserve to die. I rubbed my face with my hands trying to think of how to tell her. I knew she was an enemy of Itex. I know that she has a desert eagle in her bag.(I did not search her bag 'I'm not that paranoid') and I know that Fang kicked her out of the flock.

I heard Ky and Max coming back. I grabbed my own mini Uzi and fired it a couple times to make it look like I was doing target practice. I bent my arm and it wavered. I knew she would most likely correct me. I cauget Ky looking at me and I made the sign of number two behind my back,letting him know that I was doing step two of the plan,

RECRIUT HER.

She walked up to me and said "If you hold your arm like that than you'll most likely not be able to aim that well. blah blah blah...

I looked at Ky, I smirked and said "She's ready."

Max's POV:

I looked at Ray confused. "Ready for what?" I asked. Ray started cleaning up camp. So I grabbed my stuff and stuffed in my bag. When both Ray and Ky weren't looking I grabbed my desert and tucked it in my waistband at the small of my back. I grabbed my bag and put my sweat shirt on to hide the lump that was the gun.

**A/N: Fang gave her that sweatshirt a couple days before she was kicked out**

**here is the rest of the chapter:**

We started walking just outside the tree line. I looked at the clear blue skies and wished that I could just jump and take to the skies. Unfortunatley I couldn't because one these guys didn't have wings and two I wanted them not to know about my wings because experinces in the past involved strangers near death experinces and my wings so I was gonna have to know more about them before I told them about my wings.

I looked at Ky who looked like he was gonna collapse with bordem. Trust me so was I.

So I said " Hey Ky,I bet I can beat you to the end of the trees." He scoffed and said "Yeah right no offense but your just a girl and you younger and shorter than me." I glared at him and said "Fine but I can still beat you" He shook his head.

Ray looked at us annoyed. We handed our stuff to him and He yelled "GO" We shot offn our feet spewing up dirt and rocks. He was a couple feet in front of me. He looked back at the wrong moment because there was a tree root right in front of him and he tripped. He cried out as he fell.

HA HA I laughed just as he grabbed my leg to make me fall. We both laughed. I jumped up taking longer strides as I went faster. He was a couple yards behind me and was gaining. I went faster and and passed the end of the trees just a couple seconds before he did.

We skidded to a stop as Ray came stumbling along with all our stuff right behind us. He dropped all the stuff and said. "Next time you carry all our stuff while me and her race"

We lauged at his expression. He sighed and said "Come on were almost there."

About two hours later they could see a building in the far distance. "We'll make camp here" suggested Ky.

**A/N: In the next chp you'll probably find out if Max choses an assasin life or her family Hope you liked it please review THX**


	3. I Never Thought I'd See You Again!

Max's POV:

"YOU WANNA WHAT?" I yelled. "Come on Max it'll give you total protection as long as the protection of your flock." said the man in front of me. I was sitting in an office type place. At first I thought they were dragging me to 'the school'. Then this guy came and asked me to be an assassin. I mean WHAT THE HELL? why would I want to be an assassin. He sighed "Max I know that you've been through some hard times. I know a lot about you." "Like what" I snapped. Like you have a desert eagle in your waistband at the small of your back." I noticed cameras in every corner. "You have camera's with heat sensor's." I pointed out. Max 1 Wierd Guy 0. He shook his head. "Fine I'll give you that one but I know that you and Fang were a couple for quite a while, I know you can fly at the speed of light now, I know that the sweatshirt you're wearing is Fang's. I know you have super strength which helps you in a fight very well. "How do you know all that stuff about me". I demanded "Like I said Max I know alot about you." he said. "Who the hell are you anyways"? I asked harshly " My name is Avery.

Three weeks later

I shook my head trying not to think of the threats I've recieved over the few weeks. "Max? You okay?" Ky's words snapped me back to earth.

In case you just somehow skipped to this chapter without even reading the first two then let me tell you a couple things. I got kicked out of the flock. As I was flying I blacked out and Ray and Ky found me. They don't know about my wings so hence why were walking. "Yeah I'm fine Ky."

Ray looked over at me. "Look Max I know that your not happy that your protectors-". "I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF YOUR NOT MY PROTECTORS." I snapped. He shook his head and chuckled and asked " Then why were you passed out in a big hole when we found you. HUH?"

I held back the urge to knock him out then jump intot the sky and fly away. We came out of the treeline and onto a boardwalk.

There were buildings all around us. Like resturants and arcades and shops. I gaped at it for what seemed like hours. Ray looked at me and asked "You done lookin in amazment yet?"

Yeah I know your wondering why I was gaping at a simple peir but to tell you the truth never in my exciting life have I ever been to a peir.

Ky asked Ray "Ray,can we take the rooftop route please?" He nodded. They went up a ladder.

I just took a running start grabbing onto the edge of the building and swung myself over the edge. Ray looked at me and said to himself "No wonder Avery wanted Max recruited."

We walked across the rooftops for at least fifteen minutes when I saw a familiar light blond curly hair. IT WAS ANGEL! I stopped noting that Nudge and Iggy were with her. Ray looked back noticing that I stopped. He walked over to me. "Max what are you looking at?" He followed my gaze to the little girl. Then he looked at me. "Who are they." he asked

"My family." I whispered. I was about to jump over the ege of the building when Ky grabbed my arm. He turned me around and asked quietly "YOU HAVE A FAMILY?"

"Not exactly." I said "We lived together for a long time. In fact there are supposed to be two more people there."

With that I jerked my arm out of his grip and sprinted along with them except on the rooftops. When I was beside them I jumped off the rooftops.

Angel turned in my direction when she heard something fall from 10 feet above her. Her eyes widened when she saw me. She tapped Iggy's hand twice and he looked in my direction. "Who are you looking at?" He asked. "MAX!" she yelled.

She ran over to me and threw herself into my arms. I held her tight not wanting to let go.

I could feel Ray's and Ky's stares burning a hole in my head.

Angel started crying. "Where have you been Max? I Gazzy and Nudge and me thought you got taken by the school..., Fang's thoughts said that you almost got me killed." She whispered into my ear.

My arms tightend around her waist. Iggy took a step towards me and said "Get out of here Max we don't need you anymore."

What he said stung but I wasn't going to show him that. Nudge walked up to me and hugged me with Angel in between us.

Nudge whispered "Will you come back to us?" I shook my head and said "I can't come back now,it's to dangerous."

A couple moments later I was aware of two more people coming towards us.

It was Fang and Gazzy. Gazzy's eyes lit up like one of his explosions,Fang's stayed dark just as always. I set Angel down gently but quickly. I pried Nudge's arms from around me and said "I have to go I'll see you soon.

I jumped back up to the rooftop and ran in the oppisite direction of Ray and Ky. They started to run after me.

I jumped down behind the buildings getting out of site of my former flock. Something grabbed me and threw me against the backwall of the shop.

**A/N: Who is it? Send me a PM if you know who it is if you get it right you get to be a character in the next chapter! Good luck and please Review!**


	4. The Message

Fangs POV:

Gazzy and I were walking back from the bathrooms when I saw someone familiar.

NO FUCKIN WAY! I thought to my self. It was MAX! We've been looking for her for forever.

Yeah, I know I kicked her out I didn't really want her to go. But people attacked while she was gone everyone thought she told them where we lived since she's always out 'flying', Angel got hurt...bad. I didn't know what to do.

"Max"! Gazzy screamed. He ran towards her. Out of everyone he probably missed her the most. Well him and Angel.

She heard Gazzy yell and turned towards us.

She pried Nudge from around her waist and set Angel down. She backed up and turned to run the other way.

I unfurled my wings and jumped in the air. "Man she ran fast"! I thought to myself.

She was running alittle faster than I was flying, and I was flying at top speed.

I landed on the roof just as she jumped off. She was clearly completely unaware of me being right over her.

About ten seconds after she jumped down from the building something jumped out and slammed her against the wall. I hissed. It was the person/thing that I hated the most.

Max's POV:

As I was running over the rooftops I was aware of a familiar presence. He probaly thought I didn't notice him, but I mean I've known him my whole life. The way he beats his wings up and down is pretty much burned in to my brain.

Anyway, I jumped down from the building, and something slammed me against the walls about ten seconds after I jumped off the building. I looked up to see someone that I've loathed my whole life.

That stupid muzzle, the long scar over his right eye, the horrid yellow fang like teeth. "UGH, how many times do I have to kill you." I hissed as I stood up. He smirked.

I stepped to the side as he swung a massive arm at me.

As I did so the sun went right into his eyes. He closed them and I used that to my advantage. I jumped and spun in the air. My ankle collided with his massive chest. The force made him fly back into the wall that he first slammed me against.

I knew that Ray and Ky were probably right above me watching, just like Fang was.

A growl from you guessed it Ari brought me and my thoughts back to earth.

He tried to punch me put something blocked him. It was like a force field jumped off my body and encircled me.

I can't say that I wasn't thankful for it because getting hit by Ari is the same as getting hit in the head with a brick. I smirked as his hand just bounced off.

I guess it wore off though 'cause the next think I knew I was dangling above the wooden board walk being choked by Ari.

I was starting to see spots fromt the lack of airflow in my lungs.

"Nighty Night birdkid." I barley heard Ari say.

I musterd all the strength I had left and grabbed my gun from my waistband. Thank god it was already loaded. I shot his wrist which made him yelp in pain and dropped me to the ground.

I sucked in as much air as I possibly could.

I tucked my gun away in my waistband. Ari was holding his wrist, which was bleeding pretty badly.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" I asked angrily.

He laughed "I was sent here by Avery to give you a message. He says he isn't taking no for an answer and you have one week to decide."

After he said that he just disppeared I looked around I didn't see him anywhere.

I slumped against the wall thinking I was going crazy. Then I blacked out.

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while my wordpad crashed and i finally got it working again. Sorry it was a lame chp. sadly no one guessed who it was but there will be more contests like that and the prize will mostly be a character in the next chp. thx for reading all reviews good or bad are welcome~dragonslayer92**


	5. Chapter 5 part 1: Flashbacks

Max's POV:

It's been exactly one year from that day at the peir.

For all of you that are wondering what the hell Ari was talking about when he said I had one week to decide, he was talking about choosing Assassin or Family.

I had to choose assassin after what they almost did.

Avery knew where my former flock was living. He sent his best assassins and of course Ari. No, I did not dream him up that day no matter how much I wished that day was a dream.

FLASHBACK:

We were flying. It's been a week since Ari showed up, I ended up confessing who I really was to Ray and Ky.

Turns out they are both from the school, Ray came from a school in Ohio and Ky actually came from the same school I did. His cage was across the hall from mine.

Ray pointed down to the ground at a large group of people.

I recognized Ari right away. Ky recognized some of his 'partners'.

Each of them had guns, and I'm talking HUGE FREAKING GUNS.

They had bazookas,shot guns, uzi's they were pretty much supersized versions of all guns known to man.

People were stepping out of the way of the large group not noticing the guns. I knew exactly where they were headed. Well techinically I didn't know where they were headed but I knew why.

I followed them across around seven neighborhoods. We came into a feild and a house standing there all alone with nothing in sight and I couldn't help but wonder why their house was just standing their in the open.

The house was big enough for five birdkids to have their own rooms and a kitchen and living room and probably much more. The crowd of assassins surrounded the house. I could see figures in the window. I could make out Fang and Iggy and Nudge. But I couldn't see Gazzy or Angel anywhere.

I heard a shot go off and a scream from the inside of the house.

NO NO NO NO NO I HAD TO STOP THIS! I started to swoop down but both Ky and Ray stopped me. I swore at them they held my arms as I franticly struggled to get away from them.

I wasn't going to watch my family die.

Ray said "If you go down there you'll get killed along with them,so that's not a very smart idea."

Their hold on me got stronger just like my arms were in a vice. I struggled and struggled. Then I got an idea so I flapped my wings hitting both of their heads. TWHAP! Their hold loosened just as they started flooding into the house.

I swooped down and through one of the broken windows.

On the floor was a bleeding Angel. I ran to her and examined the wound. It was on her wing. She was losing a lot of blood.

"Max?" she whispered. "It's okay sweetie I'm going to get you out of here and everything is going to be alright."

I picked her up and flew out the window. There was a forest behind the house.

There was a large tree with an Angel sized hole in it. I set her down in the hole and said "Stay here and try to stop the bleeding in your wing. I'll come back for you when this is over."

I jumped back in the air and flew back into the house. I tucked my wings in tight. I saw Fang fighting against Ari.

I pulled out my gun and used it almost like a bat. It hit some guy in the head and he dropped like a pile of bricks.

Finally both Ray and Ky swooped through the windows and helped me fight. Even though they were supposed to be apart of this.

The fighting continued on for what seemed like hours. All the sudden the fighting stopped.

Angel struggled inside the door and collapsed to her knees.

It was then that my former flock noticed me ,Ray, and Ky. Gazzy was seeing if Angel was okay and didn't notice us but everyone else did.

"Max? Is that you" Fang asked. I nodded my head then walked to a window and jumped out. Ray and Ky followed me and we flew off. END OF FLASHBACK

It ws around midnight and I couldn't sleep. So of course what do I do I climb up a tree. I feel a familiar prescence. I turned around and it was...

TO BE CONTINUED**A/N: sorry to cut it short but if I wanted to do what I wanted to do with this chp it'd be way too long so I'm doing parts this is part 1 of chp 3 im doing 2 parts and then we are back to regular chp oh and whoever guesses who is in the tree with her gets to be a character in any upcoming chps**


	6. Chapter 5 part 2 Emotions and Regret

**A/N: okay lame excuse on why i haven't been updating, the laptop i was using to write the stories crashed and refuses to work so i'm using my family's computer. I'll try to update all of my stories ASAP so be patient.**

Max's POV:

I whipped around and sitting there on the tree with me, who was looking just as stunned as It wasNudge. "THAT WAS SO COOL!" nudge said.

I guess I was looking mega confused because she explained, " We were flying and I was thinking about you and then all the sudden I wasn't with the flock, I was here. I think I I'm not sure. WOW that was cool. HAHAHA you should have seen your face when you turned around it was hilarious" ahh that's my chatterbox.

If she doesn't stop talking she's gonna get me caught. I put my hand over her mouth and whispered "Nudge you have to be quiet,if they see you here with me you'll be in a ton of danger." Now it was her turn to be confused.

I couldn't explain it to her, but only for the flock's saftey.

It was an awkard silence for awhile but Nudge finally broke and asked "Can you please come back with me? We miss you so much. The flock is falling apart, Angel is pretty much depressed you have to come back." For a second I was worried that she was gonna start being her chatterbox self, but she shut up. A sad look overtook her usuallly happy and excited face. " Look Nudge, I reall wish I could come back with you but I can't. Don't ask any questions because I won't answer them. You need to go back to the flock now. I'll try to make contact with you guys as soon as possible. OK?"

Nudge looked down.

It looked like she was about to cry. And before I could reach out to her she blinked out.

Probably teleporting back to the flock.

I shook my head and jumped down from the tree. I walked back to camp that was just a few meters from where the tree was. As I sat down Ky sat up. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head "No, right now I just need to sleep"

THE NEXT DAY

At around dawn we woke up. We were just close enough to the mansion to be there by noon.

Well I could be there in around 20 min to a half hour.

But Ray and Ky don't have super speed.

Well Ky does but only on his feet not in the air. Before we left I grabbed my gun that I set in the tree where Nudge popped in last night.

I tucked the gun into my wasteband at the small of my back , and then pulled my pocket knife that Fang gave me a couple years ago as a birthday present, out of my pocket and into my boot. I jumped down from the high branch and grabbed my backpack. "Ready to go you guys?" I asked. "No" Ray said "I gotta take a leak." I chuckled and said "I didn't need to know that." "Yeah, whatever." He mumbled back. Then he sauntered off into the woods.

A couple minutes later Ray came back and we were ready to leave. I quickly destoryed the camp fire so nobody knew that we were here. Including my former flock, since Nudge could have told them where we were and come back to try to convince me to go back with them.

I sighed, then crouched down and jumped into the air unfurling my wings. Ky followed me and Ray followed Ky.

Since I had the sharpest senses and instincts I was in front with Ray and Ky flanking me.

Kinda in a flying V formation. Since it's gonna take us like four hours to get to our mansion let me explain to you about Ray and Ky.

Ray is 20 years old. He's super super strong and can do things with his mind that even Angel can't do. He can look at a tree that is completely rooted into the ground, and move it up to 50 feet in the air. He has great stamina which most of us bird kids have anyways. Most of all he's repelent to heat.

You can shoot a firewall at him thats like 100000 degrees and he won't get burned at all.

Ky is 19, he can run as fast as I can fly. He's not super strong but strong enough but he's strong enough to survive assassin life. The best part about him is he can shape his body. He can stretch himself to make him look super tall. Or shrink himself to fit in reall small places that he probably shouldn't be in.

"Oh crap" I said

Ray flew up next to me and asked "What's wrong?" I didn't feel the need to explain the four birdkid shapes and a flying dog flying steadily toward us.

"Damn, they never give up do they?" Ray said.

"Not really, no." I said "Tell Avery that I'll be back around dark. I gotta give these guys the slip."

Ray looked at me and asked " Are you sure? Maybe Ky should go with you."

I shook my head and said "No, I'll be fine" and without any further information I whipped around went up and super sped towards what I was pretty sure was my former flock.

Nudge's POV:

After last night when I telelported back everyone was really shocked. And a little freaked out.

I mean who wouldn't be if all the sudden someone just blinked out of existence and then around 15 minutes later popped back.

They asked me where I went and of course if I knew how I did it. Which of course I didn't.

I explained to them that I found Max and we immedialty set out to where her camp was.

We got there just as they were leaving.

Iggy had to restrain Angel from dropping out of the sky and on top of Max.

Which if you asked me would be pretty Hilarious. We each silently dropped into a tree and relaxed.

I saw Fang tense up when he saw Max put a gun in her waste band.

Other than that he was the regular emotionless Fang that everybody knew and loved. 15 minutes after they left we left to.

My wings were sore from all the flying that did the night before. We all sucked it up and flew after them. We flew for about 2 hours when I think Max turned around and saw us. She departed from the two people she was with.

She started to fly towards us and then sped up. She went flying like 300 mph right over us. "Stay here and wait for me to come back go ahead and land if you have to" Fang yelled

Fang's POV: I yelled at the rest of the flock to stay there. I was gonna try to catch up with Max. Plus she wasn't the only one with super speed. All though I couldn't fly just as fast as her, which I think her top speed was around 1200 mph my was 1100. So we were pretty evenly matched. I think she inteded on me following her because she sped up to her top speed. I did the same. Now it was just a game of cat and mouse. I was tiring out quickly, I don't think I can go much longer...

**A/N: Im cuttin it short here I'll try to get more chps up soon.. hope you enjoyed the chp**


	7. AUTHOR NOTE HELP

**A/N: if ANYONE can tell me a way on how to upload chapters to fanfiction from my iPod touch easily and if it works than you will either get to choose if they want to be a character or what will happen next. PLEASE HELP OUT!**


	8. Chapter Six: A fight and discovery

MAX'S POV:

I could tell he was tiring out quickly. He couldn't fly fast as long as I can, he also doesn't know that I can fly at the speed of light. He thinks my top speed is 1200 mph. Well he's in for a bit of a surprise

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE FLOCK:

"Nudge, why can't you just teleport in front of Max, or on top of her?" Gazzy asked.

Nudge looked at him and explained.

"I don't think I can, she's moving really fast,but I"ll try."

Gazzy got that evil look on his face and Nudge wasn't sure if she wanted to do it now. She closed her eyes and that about Max. Then BOOM**!**

MAX'S POV:

I turned on my super speed but right before it somthing plopped right on me.

It was hanging on my neck and I could hear cheers in the background. But that was only briefly because my body had already responded to the super speed I was trying to get to.

I flipped on my back and with my arms I tried to pry off whatever was on me. Nudge?

"Nudge, what the heck are you doing?"

She shrugged and we began to wrestle.

We were about 2000 feet in the air and we were wrestling.

We were falling as well. Our bodies completley vertical.

"Nudge, get off of me!" She grunted as if to say no.

Fang caught up to us. He kinda joined the fight as if he could even win against me.

By now we were about 500 feet in the air and we stopped falling.

Nudge and Fang were both wrestling to get me to stop struggling, I was tryin to get them the hell off me.

I accidently got Fang in the balls with my foot and he dropped like a sack of bricks.

Oh well. Nudge let go of me as she watched Fang drop to the ground. A few moments later it dawned on me that I could leave.

I tucked my wings in. My hand were threw up by the wind. about 100 feet from the ground I unfurled my wings.

Parallel with the ground I flew right over Fang who looked like he wanted to punch something. I smirked at him just as I passed over.

I swooped up back to my regular hight, while avoiding the treetops.

I poured on the speed and caught up with Ray and Ky at the mansion.

The mansion is where all of us assassins live. There's 'bout a 300 of us. We all have our teams or groups like Me, Ky and Ray.

We all have our own rooms,offices,and private training areas.

My room was a dark deep red, with a black bed. My bathroom was the same as well. I have pretty much all the same clothes in my closet. Black pants, shorts, black shirts and shoes. Thats only because when I go on missions I complete them in the dark. I only have one sweatshirt.

It's Fangs black one that he gave me a couple of days before I left...I went into the bathroom and peeled off my sweaty and dirty clothes.

I turned the shower on as hot as it would go and stepped into the steam.

I didn't have to worry about anyone coming in because one they know I would punch their face in and, two they can't in anywas 'cause you have toknow the code.

An hour later 11;00 o'clock p.m. I was just about to get in bed when I saw a fire lit about a mile away.

I grabbed my gun quickly and jumped out my window. I landed soflty and went behind tree.

I breathed in deeply and whipped around the tree.

My gun hit a chest. I couldn't belive who it was...**A/N: If you guess who it is you get to be a character in upcoming chps.:] I'm not doing anymore chps until you guys review hehe im evil lol please review and sorry it was short**


	9. Chapter 7: UH OH!

**A/N: Ok MaximumRideFanAddict is the winner of the contest i gave out. She had the guess to who it was that max ran into so she will be a new character in the next chapter If you want to be a character in any of the upcoming chapters then just read the A/N at the end of the chapter to see if I am sending out and contests REVIEW or I will not update for a very long time so If you love this story THEN REVIEW!**

**Now onto the chp...**

MAX'S POV:

I stared up into the eyes of my twin/clone.

Remember Maya my evil clone that tried to kill me a couple years ago, well she was standing right in front of me. She dyed her hair a fiery orange with blond highlights i guess so she wouldn't have to wake up and look like me everyday. "Well , hello Max. Its nice to see you again. It's wierd though because your usually the one at my gunpoint." She said.

"Well, the feelings mutual" I hissed. I hoped Ray would show up because whenever I see Maya a war breaks out and he is the only one that can stop that war.

Although I could just walk away, but I have no self-control when it comes to the brink of a fight.

I was actually looking foward to kicking her ass AGIAN. We glared at each other.

Then like I thought Ray showed up.

MEANWHILE...

(Max's Boss) Avery's POV:

A man came into my office and told me that my boss Mr. Delay wanted to see me.

"Oh joy" I muttered under my breath.

I got to his office I was about to start hyperventilating, whenever someone goes into a meeting with Mr. Delay bad things happen.

I was ushered into his office by his assistant.

"Good evening Mr. Bell"

He greeted I clenched my hands and said "Evening, Sir" He came around the desk and sat in one of the chairs in front of it.

He gestured to the other one and told me to sit in it.

He leaned foward and said. "We need to speak about your newest recruit. Maximum Ride."

I nodded and said "What about her." I want her erased" I sat there in shock. "Uhh sir you can't do that" I declared

"Well why not?" He asked

"Because we haven't tested the damn thing out yet. She could resist it or even destory it if she survives it."

He shook his head and said "I don't care, she is to lethal. Imagine what could happen if she became an enemy of us? She is the only assassin that we have that can come back with from a mission that was succesful with no injuries or even ascratch on her"

"NO I'm sorry sir, but I am not erasing my best assassin." He leaned close to my face and said

"I'm only telling you once now, she's to lethal and if she isn't erased within 48 hours even worse things will happen to you."

I was ushered out of his office immeidiatly after that...

MAX'S POV (again):

We were now in the middle of the clearing my gun still pointed at her.

Ray was at the edge ready to pull us apart if it turned into something to bad.

He's still overprotective since he found me that day.

Like I can't handle myself.

Oh well his choice to get in the middle of my fights.

Things were heating up. We were yelling arguing and cussing at each other.

Then of course who shows up...Iggy and Fang do.

Probably because they could hear our arguing a mile away.

Maya points at Fang and said "Why don't you tell him what really happend that night"

Fang shot a look at me as if to say " what the hell is she talking about?"

I replied "Why don't you go jump off a cliff and never open your wings" She swung a fist at me and I ducked.

She tried to kick me but I just somersaulted backwards.

I punched her in the face most likely breaking her nose.

That got her really pissed off. She threw a roundhouse kick my way.

I just grabbed it with the hand that wasn't grasping the gun. I dropped that gun and literally threw her against a tree.

That really pissed her off,because she continued to charge.

I got distracted for just a second and she managed to clip me in the shoulder when I tried to side step at the last moment.

I have to admit it hurt pretty bad but I'm pretty good at hiding if I'm in pain.

The person that could ever tell if I was in pain during a fight was Fang.

But that was only a month or two before he kicked me out.

When I started getting death threats. I jumped in the air doing a spinning heel kick.

She managed to grab my foot. I was shocked no one could ever catch my kicks. I kicked with my other foot,she caught that too.

So now I was on the ground with my feet in her two hands. She smirked. I could see Ray about ready to come and save me. I smirked back at her. She looked confused. I pushed up as hard as I could. I rose into a standing position above her. She was still holding onto my feet. As a fell foward I was preparing for the contact with the ground. My feet pulled her backwards as I went into a handstand. I pulled her over my head using my feet.

She flew through the air and landed 15 some feet away.

I landed on my back with a thud. The air got knocked out of me. And my head felt lightheaded. Maya got up and was standing over me.

"That was clever,but now you can die now" She threw a fist towards my face.

An inch before my face,her fist stopped. I guess my random trusty forcefield was back. she was shocked.

I was extremely pissed now because I didn't get an excuse to kill her.

Ray grabbed her off of me and pulled her to the other side of the clearing.

I jackknifed up and walked towards her. My intentions full of beating the shit out of her.

But then Iggy and Fang have to ruin my fun by grabbing my arms and dragged me to the oppisite side of the clearing.

TBC...REVIEW!

**A/N: srry I suck at Max's snappy sarcastic comments so there wasn't really that much talking in this chp. If you guess what "erasing" means then you can be a character [hears a hint it does not mean killing her] I WILL NOT UPDATE IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! SO REVIEW or ill sick max on you guys lol**


	10. Chapter 8: I CAN SEE!

**A/N: I'm thinking of putting some Niggy in this chp. instead of telling you guys what happened to Max since she's still frozen in her fight right now. And on the brink of being "erased" so no max in this chp I think. yup BTW i meant to put this as an earlier chp but forgot about it so i guess its a flashback so bear with me people**

The Flock's POV:

We were in our Mansion in Oregon. We had about 17 rooms in this house. A living room, five bedrooms [which all have connected bathrooms], a massive kitchen, for Iggy otherwise we'd all starve, a workshop for Nudge who loves to create things with metal, another workshop where Gazzy and Iggy can make bombs and bombs galore, a sparring room for Fang [and Max if she was there]. Also there was a dress up room for the girls. A computer Room, indoor pool, the dining room,a sunroom, and an attic.

Nudges POV:

Me and Iggy were in the workshop both working on a real rocket together. "Hand me the screwdriver Nudge"

I held out my hand and called the screwdriver form across the room to me. Since just the tip was metal thats what flew to my hand. It rammed right into my palm.

"OUCH OUCH crap OWWWW!" I complained.

Iggy looked in my direction and asked whats wrong. "I just stabbed myself with the screwdriver again." Iggy rolled his unseeing eyes and grabbed the screwdriver form her barely bleeding hand.

I pouted for a few minutes then began helping Iggy with the rest of the rocket.

A couple hours later Iggy said it was time to go make dinner.

We both walked up silently. We walked to our rooms to shower so we could get all the grease off of us.

I got into my shower and started to wash my hair.

The cut from the the screwdriver should have stung with the shampoo on it but it didn't.

I wiped the shampoo off my hand and gasped. There was nothing there.

I wiped the shampoo of my other hand just to make sure that it wasn't on that one. It wasn't.

I quickly washed and conditioned my hair. After my shower I quickly got dressed.

But of course I have to trip over my toolbox half way under my bed. My arm hit something sharp and and started to bleed.

"Great,just great." I muttered. I sat up and stared at my arm. Slowly very slowly it started to heal before my eyes. The blood dried and went away. My skin started to repair it's self. NOWAY! I thought to myself.

I have to tell Iggy.

I ran downstairs to tell Iggy.

Iggy was in his kitchen cooking cheeseburgers and fries.

"Oh good your here, can you go tell everyone that dinners ready?"

He asked "Yeah" I muttered I walked to the intercom in the living room.

I pushed the button and said "you guys, dinner is ready." Angel and Gazzy answered back "Ok we'll be right down."

I waited a couple minutes and still no answer from Fang. He was probably in the sparring room and didn't hear the intercom.

I walked to the stairs and climbed the five floors to the sparring room which was the top floor all on it's own. I walked to the window and there was Fang.

He was fighting the robot training thing we got him when we bought the house. He was in basketball shorts and no shirt.

As the robot swung at him he blocked and kicked.

I knocked on the door. He whirled around and the robot got him in the head. He toppled over.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud as the robot said in a monotone voice "haha i got you, you lose, try agin some other time."

Fang got up and turned to me "What's up Nudge?" I rolled my eyes and said "Iggy sais dinner is ready." He looked comfused. "Why didn't you call me on the intercom?"

Now it was my turn to be confused.

" I did, I never got an answer from you." I walked over to the intercom by the window that looks over the pond behind the trees.

"Uhh,Fang?"

He walked over and asked what was wrong. "The intercom has been disconnected from our house."

Fang shrugged and said "You can fix it after dinner, come on" He grabbed his black shirt off of the chair and walked out the door."

Before he went down the stairs he turned towards me and asked

"NUDGE! you comin or what?"

I nodded and we went downstairs to eat Iggy's delicious burgers.

After dinner me and Iggy were in my room. We were trying to figure out what to do with the rocket.

Then I remembered I wanted to show him something. "Iggy?" I asked "Yeah" he answered

"Remember when I cut myself with the screwdriver?" He nodded "Well feel my hand."

He looked confused but complied anyways. "There's no cut there."

And just to make sure he felt my other hand. Then I led his hand to where the cut on my arm used to be an hour ago. He looked confused.

"Iggy, I can heal things." I pulled out my pocketknife and said "Look" I dragged the point of the knife across my arm. Blood started to seep through and that was enough to knock me out.

I shook those thoughts out of my head.

I lead Iggy's hand "You feel the blood there Iggy?" He nodded and started to protest. A minute later I led his hand to the same spot.

"There's no blood there." He said. I nodded and said "Close you eyes Iggy"

IGGY'S POV:

Nudge told me to close my eyes. I was confused and didn't really want to but I did anyways.

I felt her soft hands cover my eyes.

I felt some small pain in the back of my eyes.

She took her hand off of my eyes and I bliinked to adjust to the sudden light.

Wait a second sudden light, pink girly room, HOLY SHIT I can see.

The girl I assumed was Nudge was standing in front of me.

"Iggy, are you ok?"

"Uh...uh...I can see."

She smiled hugely.

I have to admit she was pretty cute.

OH hell that didn't matter.

Under the heat of the moment I crushed my lips against hers.

She was shocked but didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around my neck.

A few breathless seconds later I left her shocked and confused in her room to go tell the others what happend.

Well I also stopped at the most random simple things to see what they were.

Even thought I pretty much knew what they were.

Yay now I can make even better bombs the before

**A/N:ok so there's some Niggy for you. since no one reviewed max is still stuck in her Fight and no one will hear from her again if you people don't review**


End file.
